1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to push brooms with flexible couplings in the handles and more particularly pertains to flexing the handles of push brooms adjacent to the head for increasing the utility of the broom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of broom handles is known in the prior art. More specifically, broom handles heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning floors with brooms having nonrigid couplings between the head and the handle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,259 to Bauman discloses an attachment means for industrial push broom handles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,489 to Von Doehren discloses a resilient broom and scraper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,626 to Schneider discloses a broom handle holding attachment for an industrial broom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,829 to Strahs discloses a spring clip for push brooms.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,564 to Tedrick discloses a push broom handle clamp.
In this respect, the push brooms with flexible couplings in the handles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of flexing the handles of push brooms adjacent to the head for increasing the utility of the broom.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved push brooms with flexible couplings in the handles which can be used for flexing the handles of push brooms adjacent to the head for increasing the utility of the broom. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.